In a projector, fluorescent wheel is widely used, by which the light projected on the fluorescent wheel is excited to give out a desired colored light sequence.
In the related art, there is a contradiction between the color gamut and the luminance, for example, when the color gamut is high, the luminous efficiency is low, and when the color gamut is low, the luminous efficiency is high, this is an inherent problem in the art. When the projector is in use, If the color gamut meets the user's requirement, the brightness cannot meet the user's requirement; if the brightness meets the user's requirement, the color gamut cannot meet the user's requirement.